So, You Followed Me?
by It's.a.TWILIGHT.thing
Summary: PostAWE. Elizabeth brings Will to Port Royal to tell him she is going to Jack to sail again. He is furious, so she leaves Will to stay captain of his vessel forever. She runs off to Jack, in the process her heart leaning a different way... Sparrabeth
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, for all of you who know me, you know I'm TOTALLY against Sparrabeth! Well..., I'm finally breaking down and writing one. Yes, I know, hurray, hoorah, and such other excitement as that. I hope you're happy about this! I had my Will Turner poster staring me down while I was writing this and it felt...so...WRONG to be writing it!!! I hope you're happy! This is Post-AWE.**_

_So, You Followed Me?_

_by SeaTurtles-Mate_

_**Prolouge**_

"Go ahead, Elizabeth! Run off with Jack!"

His eyes were as cold as the Artic His gaze peirced through her. His tone made Elizabeth's blood freeze in her veins. She took a deep breath to clear her mind and once again stared into those pools of dark brown that were Will Turner's eyes.

"Will, you don't---"

"Oh, I understand **completely**, Elizabeth!"

He misunderstood. All she wanted was to sail again. What? Did he expect her to become a captain herself? To pick up a crew in Tortuga? To become a pirate on her own? She had come to tell him, so he wouldn't feel she was abandoning him, that she was going with Jack _just_ to sail again. Now he was yelling. She winced at how loud he was and the way he yelled the word "completely."

"Will, just listen! Please!" She raised her voice to the point of screaming, which got his attention. He stared at her with an intensity she could not handle. She cleared her throat. "As I told you before, it's only to sail again."

"But what if you fall in love with him? You know what will happen to me! I'll stay this way! I can't handle that!"

She turned to him such a fury in her eyes he had never seen before. Not even at Jack... "You think I would fall for Jack Sparrow?! You think I would disregard you, my husband for some...some...rumsoaked pirate?! How can you?!" she screamed. "How could you think that?! I would never..." She couldn't even finish her sentence, the fury was to much. A fire flamed up in her eyes and her face was etched with anger. She had turned almost immediately. Elizabeth just couldn't believe Will would think those things!

"Ok. Ok, Elizabeth..." He sat down and calmed himself.

"No, it's not ok! How could you think that, Will?!" She hesitated, anticipating an answer. "Answer the question!"

He had had enough "Because of the kiss, Elizabeth! Because of the kiss!" He stood up. "The kiss that haunted me until we found Jack and _he_ finally told me the truth! Since you didn't! Those brown eyes stared coldly at her again. "The kiss..." he softened his voice and looked at her desperately.

"The kiss meant nothing!" she explained.

" 'Nothing' ?!" he echoed. "That kiss meant everything!" Will resumed his yelling.

"Will---" She choked back a sob.

"No!" He got in her face. "Don't try to explain it away, Elizabeth!"

Now, Elizabeth let the tears fall freely down her face as she glared at Will.

"So you think crying will make my anger go away? Stop crying! If you think it will make me believe you any better, then you're wrong!" He gazed at her furiously, his face red with anger.

"I'm crying because I can't believe you won't believe me!" she shouted, trembling with fury. "It was a distraction! Will, you're breaking my heart!" She ran out of the room and up onto the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_. She ran to the rail and sobbed tremendously. It was a few minutes later that she noticed Will beside her.

"If you want to run away with Jack, fine Elizabeth, go." His eyes nor his manner had changed while he watched her cry.

He really wanted her to go! This spurred her anger further. She shoved him and ran to the other side of the ship. Will picked himself up off the ground and followed her. But that's when she dove over the side.

She resurfaced a few seconds later, gasping for air. When she finally caught her breath, she turned to the ship, treading water. "Goodbye, Will Turner... I sincerely hope our paths never cross again." She turned to swim away but she heard Will's voice call out from the ship.

"You do know that we are still married. The only way to break that is to divorce or your spouse be dead." Will explained, smiling.

Elizabeth turned around again, her eyes narrowed. "You're already dead to me Mr. Turner..." And with that, she swam away to the shore...


	2. A Change of Heart

_**Here's the second chapter of So, You Followed Me...! Yay! This is where it gets interesting...**_

A Change of Heart

Elizabeth ducked as a bottle was thrown. She made sure her hat was firmly on her head and continued on. She passed a man under a keg overflowing with rum. Disgusted, she shook her head in dissappointment. ...Tortuga would linger. But she was not here to judge the people or remind them of right and wrong..., even though she desperately wanted to, but was here to find a certain man. A certain man sitting in the tavern The Faithful Bride. A certain man whose name was Captain Jack Sparrow. But as she walked into the tavern she could tell this would be easier said then done. It was jampacked tonight and Jack was nowhere in sight. But didn't she see him get out of a dingy just outside?

"I said gimme back my shillings!" she heard a man yell.

"These shillings?" a familiar voice said. "These shillings are not yours, I'm sorry to tell you. They are, in fact..., mine."

"Prove it!" the man yelled. Elizabeth could not get a clear view of the two as almost everyone was watching the fight. She could only see the man yelling and not the one whose voice seemed so familiar.

"And how am I to do that?" the other inquired. "The best I can do is say they are mine. It's your choice whether to believe me or not. But I am not a dishonest man... Eh? So I suggest you either believe me...or...be considered a theif for stealing _my_ shillings."

"You senseless scallywag!" The man swung at the other but he deftly stepped out of the way. The angry one unholstered his pistol and shot at the 'theif', but, since he was drunk, he missed and his shot whizzed past another pirate. This pirate punched another and, like that, another fight was started in the Tortuga tavern. The 'theif' moved swiftly through the crowd, counting his shillings along the way. He dodged every thing thrown and simply stepped away from any punch. He leaned back as two men ran in front of him, wrestling each other.

Elizabeth pushed through the crowd to get a clear view of the man. She shoved the last person aside and stared in surprise at who it was. The so-called 'theif' was Jack Sparrow. His face mirrored hers, but his was more horror than surprise. " 'Lizabeth! We must get you back to Will... to Port Royal... somewhere. Just away from me. You know what will happen to Will if you are around me too long, love!" He ushered her out of the tavern to the dock.

She stopped him. Elizabeth crossed her arms. "I care nothing about Will anymore."

"Ah... Did you two have a little fight? Or did I just have the pleasure of you falling for me?" Immediately, Jack felt a swift, hard slap across the face. He recovered after a few seconds and turned his head back slowly. "I'm assuming the first."

"Well, we had the fight because I wanted to sail. I told Will I was going to the _Pearl_ to sail with you. " She looked over at Jack's longboat. "But I guess there's no hope of that now." she sighed. She turned back to him. "What exactly happened to the _Black Pearl_?"

"Well, who exactly do you see missing, darling? ...Besides Gibbs."

"Your whole crew and..." It suddenly dawned on her. "Barbossa. I should've known."

"Yes, that scaborous dog stole my ship! Again!" Jack explained, angry.

"So, aside from that, are those shillings _really_ your's?" Elizabeth asked, expertly arching one eyebrow.

"Sorry, love." He popped one up and caught it in the other hand. "Couldn't resist." Elizabeth softly laughed at his behaviour. He started to walk away. "But," He spun around, facing her. "Your hopes for sailing, darling, have not been shattered..."

"Jack," she replied. "you own a _dingy_."

"Yes." Jack grinned. "But we nauticals have a term... Commadeering."

"Commadeering?" Elizabeth queried, confused.

"Commadeering." Jack confirmed, a spark lighting up in his eyes at the sound of the word.

A few minutes later, they were sneaking across the dock, looking for the right ship. "Oh, _this_ commadeering." Elizabeth said.

Jack turned around. "What other kind?" he whispered. He turned back and began sneaking again. "Ah! There we go." Jack crouched behind a barrel and gazed at one particular ship. "The _Red Rose_."

"Is that the name of the ship?" Elizabeth asked. Jack gave her a "duh!" look and nodded. "Hmm. Sounds a little bright for you."

"Indeed." he agreed and started to walk off.

"Wait!" Elizabeth called. She caught up to him. "You're not going to commadeer it?"

Jack spun around. "Lizzie!" he yelled, frustrated. "What do you not see? What do you not see?!" There was a pause. "A crew!" He threw his hands up. "We need a crew! If you're going to sail with me, 'Lizabeth, you need to start _thinking_ like a sailor." He got a foot close to her. "A vessel cannot be crewed by two mere people."

She blinked, only momentarily registering what he said, distracted by his closeness. "You and Will did it."

He winced. "Don't say that name, love. It reminds me of how I'm dooming him to a grim fate by doing this..." He gulped. "I _really_ do not like guilt..." He started to walk away again. "Now, we need to find a crew and---"

"So I was right." Elizabeth interrupted. Jack shot her a puzzled look. "A ship _can_ be crewed by two people." she clarified.

"Yes, but---" Jack started.

"I was right! I knew it!" Elizabeth cut him off.

"Yes, Lizzie, you were, but---"

"A ship can be crewed by two people! I told you, Jack"

"LIZZIE!" he yelled, it echoed across the dock. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to listen to him. "We. Need. To. Find. A. Crew." he said slowly, enunciating each word. Elizabeth humbly nodded. He let go.

"Now... We need to find men who are crazy, stupid -but seaworthy-, and care nothing about losing their lives." Jack explained, pacing around her.

"So, men sort of like you?" Elizabeth put her hands on her hips. "Except for the last part, that is."

"Well, love, I'll admit I'm crazy and a bit stupid at some points, but I **don't** care anything about losing my life!" Jack retorted defensively.

"THhen expalin why you made Will settle your debt with Jones, why you ran away from the Kraken, and your answer to Davy Jones' age-old question 'do you fear death?' " She stared at him, anticipating an answer and cocking her head humourously. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Okay! Fine, love, I do care! Just _stop_ with the look!" said Jack, turning away so he wouldn't have to endure her gaze.

She stopped staring at him that way and gave him an amiable smile. But that smile didn't reach her eyes. Behind that smile was regret. _You shouldn't be doing this Elizabeth. _she thought. _Don't you think I bloody know?! _a part of her answered back.

"You help me find a crew _and _commadeer," He turned and poked his finger at the _Red Rose_. "_that_ ship," He turned back slowly and crossed his arms. "I'll give you th' sailing experience o' yer life. Eh?" He extended his arm. "Do we have an accord, _Miss Swann_?"

A grin spread across her face and she clasped his hand in hers. "We have an accord, Mr. Sparrow."

(So)

(You Followed Me?)

An hour later, they had atleast 15 names on a list. Enough for a pretty good-sized crew. Jack scooted his chair back and stood up. He swiped the piece of parchment off the table and stared at it. _No worries. Fifteen's a goodsized number for me crew. Savvy?_ He looked around the tavern and cleared his throat to speak. "Gentlemen!" he addressed. Everyone turned to him. He stood up on the chair and continued. "Any one of you who has signed this list t' crew me ship, meet me by the docks in five minutes!" he finished. Everyone turned back around and continued their conversations.

Elizabeth helped Jack down from the chair. "Five minutes?"

Jack stepped down and looked at her. "Why not? I mean, that's about the time we'll have the ship commadeered." he answered like it was obvious.

"That fast?" she asked incredulously. She stared at him in shock. It was hardly believable that _anyone_ would be able to commadeer a ship in five minutes. Jack and Will had even took more than five minutes to commadeer their ship! Atleast that was what Will told her. Maybe Jack could.

"Love," He flashed a grin. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He turned around and walked to the ship.

Elizabeth chuckled. "I should have guessed you'd say that." she muttered and followed him.

He turned around to look at her. "Seems empty. I think now would be the _best_ time t' commadeer it, without its crew an' captain. An' also before said captain comes back and has our guts for garters."

Elizabeth winced at his somewhat gross illustration. But she followed him nevertheless. It seemed too easy to get on the ship, but Elizabeth thought that was just because the crew and captain were gone. But she started to get more suspicious as they just simply walked up the gangplank onto the deck and Jack declared the ship theirs. "Jack?"

He turned to her with a triumphant grin. "What, love?" His eyes were filled with excitement. They were filled with the thrill you get right before you hit the water after diving. How could she dampen that bright gleam in his eyes? How could she splash a wave of doubt on those two glowing lanterns in the midst of a dark night? But she had to tell him.

"Don't you think it's a little too easy that we just took over the ship without any opposition?" she asked, leaning back on her elbows on the rail and crossing her ankles.

"Love, she's completely vacant! Yes, usually I would want th' thrill o' takin' on a captain before claiming it me ship, but this time we're on a tight schedule." He walked all the way up to her, his face an inch from hers. "Eh?" he breathed.

She choked at the stinch of his breath and he drew back. "You have a point." she wheezed inbetween coughs.

"Sorry 'bout me breath." Jack apologized. "Been drinkin' too much rum, eh?"

Elizabeth nodded while coughing and waving the smell away. Her face was contorted in disgust.

"An' why would ye be stealin' me ship?" came a rough female voice. Elizabeth spun around as the sound of boots coming up stairs was heard . The captain emerged from below onto the deck. She was a broad-shouldered woman with large hands and a tough-looking expression. Her voice was a little scatchy and her messy red hair was was pulled back ina tight bun hidden under her tricorn hat. Her green eyes held pride at the prospect of a swordfight with the trespassers on her ship. "Me name's Captain Amelia Evans and ye be tryin' t' captain _my_ ship." When it came to her captaining, she showed no femininess in her character only a rough reprimand.

"Well, Amelia..." Jack started.

"Captain!" Amelia corrected. Jack jumped He then recovered and clasped his hands together like he was praying and made a bow.

"_Captain _Amelia, we're in need of a vessel. As you see, my" He went over to the rail to point at his dinghy but Captain Amelia unholstered her pistol, thinking he was going to jump overboard. He quickly put his hands up in surrender and jerked his head in the direction of the dinghy. "my vessel is...well...not 'xactly a ship." he finished. Amelia walked over to him, never lowering her pistol and looked over the rail. She swung back around, making Jack duck for fear of being hit with the pistol, and extended her hand. Jack reluctantly rose and clasped it. She shook his hand firmly and let go. She lowered her pistol.

"Ye're welcome 'board me ship." she said. Jack grinned. "But..." His grin faded. "Ye must serve as me crew. Aye?"

"Aye." Elizabeth answered immediately.

Jack shot daggers at Elizabeth with his eyes, but then reluctantly answered, "Aye." and nodded resignedly.

Amelia looked at them both, grinning. "Call me Mel."

"Mel..." Jack started.

She turned on him suddenly. "Captain!" she reminded.

Jack flinched. "Aye, well..._Captain_ Mel," he corrected himself. She nodded in approval. "where 'xactly are we going?"


End file.
